Spikerock
Spikerock (tạm dịch: Gai Đá) là một cây có tính năng tương tự như Spikeweed nhưng với gấp đôi sát thương và có thể chịu được vài cú đập trước khi bị tiêu diệt hẳn. Nó là một cây tấn công thụ động, và chỉ gây sát thương cho zombie nào giẫm qua nó. Một zombie với tốc độ tiêu chuẩn thường sẽ phải chịu năm phát đâm của Spikerock, và vì nó là một cây ở sát mặt đất, nên khiên hay lá chắn của zombie sẽ vô tác dụng với nó. Ngoài ra, Spikerock cũng có khả năng chọc thủng lốp của các loại xe trong ''Plants vs. Zombies'', ''nhưng không như Spikeweed, Spikerock có thể làm vậy nhiều lần rồi mới bị tiêu diệt, và cứ mỗi một phần ba máu của nó bị mất, một chiếc gai lớn trên đầu nó cũng biến mất theo. Khi một Gargantuar đập Spikerock, thì mỗi cú đập sẽ tương đương với một lần nó chọc thủng lốp, nhưng nó sẽ không giết được ngay Gargantuar mà chỉ gây sát thương được cho zombie đó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Spikerock là cây nâng cấp của Spikeweed, và có thể được dùng sau khi người chơi mua nó trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 7500 đô. Để nâng cấp một Spikeweed lên thành Spikerock, người chơi sẽ phải bỏ ra 125 mặt trời, tổng cộng hai cây là 225 mặt trời. Nó có thể chịu được tối đa chín phát đập hoặc chín lần chọc thủng lốp trước khi bị tiêu diệt hẳn, và cứ mỗi ba cú đập như thế thì một chiếc gai trên đầu nó sẽ biến mất. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sang game thứ hai thì Spikerock không còn là một cây nâng cấp nữa, mà được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Ngày 18 của Pirate Seas. Giờ Spikerock tốn 250 mặt trời để trồng, đắt hơn 25 mặt trời so với con số tổng cộng 225 mặt trời mà người chơi phải bỏ ra trong game đầu tiên. Ngoài ra, Spikerock cũng chỉ còn có thể chịu được ba phát đập thay vì chín, và cứ mỗi một phát đập như thế sẽ làm một chiếc gai của nó biến mất. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikerock Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: Tile RECHARGE Fast Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Special: can't be eaten by the zombies Weakness: can take three hits from rolling zombies Being the most metal plant, Spikerock has decided to hold his ultimate metal plant concert at Madison Rock Garden. Tickets have been sold out for many harvests. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Spikerock sẽ khiến chông mọc lên trên cả một hàng mà nó được trồng, đồng thời kéo tất cả zombie trên hàng đó về phía nó và tấn công chúng. Hiệu ứng này kéo dài trong khoảng 4 giây rưỡi, và cũng như Spikeweed, bất cứ vật thể lăn nào ở trên chông cũng đều bị phá hủy. Nếu Spikerock được trồng trên xe goòng trong Wild West, chiếc xe đó sẽ không thể di chuyển khi hiệu ứng đang diễn ra. Trang phục Hiệu ứng Plant Food của nó giờ có thể làm đơ zombie. Level upgrade Spikerock không thể nâng lên cấp độ 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Hidden Bristlepine: Tấn công tất cả mục tiêu cùng hàng. Gây thêm 100% sát thương nữa nếu zombie đang phải chịu thêm hiệu ứng phụ (như bị đơ, đóng băng hay hồi máu...). Nó cần Tenacious Plant Food để kích hoạt. Tổng quan Trong Plants vs. Zombies, Spikerock có thể chịu được chín phát đập, và ngoại hình của nó thay đổi ở phát đập thứ ba và thứ sáu, trước khi bị tiêu diệt hẳn ở phát đập thứ chín. Một zombie với tốc độ tiêu chuẩn thường sẽ phải nhận 10 sát thương cơ bản khi đi qua một Spikerock. Nó cũng có thể ngay lập tức tiêu diệt Zomboni và Catapult Zombie bằng cách chọc thủng lốp của chúng. Trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, Spikerock chỉ còn có thể chịu được ba phát đập hoặc ba lần bị vật lăn di chuyển qua, và ngoại hình của nó thay đổi sau mỗi lần bị đập/lăn qua như thế. Về mặt sát thương thì nó không có gì thay đổi so với game đầu tiên, và nó có thể phá hủy thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie, cũng như chọc thủng lốp, đồng thời tiêu diệt luôn Pianist Zombie đi qua. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikerock nên được dùng kèm với các loại cây có tác dụng làm chậm hoặc làm đơ zombie như Snow Pea, Winter Melon và Ice-shroom nhằm tăng sát thương mà nó gây ra cho chúng. Kết hợp Snow Pea với Spikerock có thể sẽ giúp tiết kiệm mặt trời cho người chơi, nhưng nếu thay Snow Pea bằng Winter Melon thì tất cả zombie trong một khu vực sẽ bị làm chậm. Kernel-pult cũng có thể được dùng, mặc dù không đảm bảo cho lắm, vì bơ của nó có thể sẽ làm đơ zombie ngay khi nó đang giẫm lên Spikerock. Người chơi có thể trồng Spikerock ra phía trước các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut, Tall-nut, hay Pumpkin, vì hầu hết zombie không thể tấn công nó, mà sẽ phải nhận sát thương liên tục trong khi cố phá hủy các cây phòng thủ kia. Spikerock là cây duy nhất trong game có thể chịu được đòn tấn công của Gargantuar nhiều lần. Vì vậy, nó có tác dụng cầm chân Gargantuar rất tốt, giúp cho người chơi có thêm thời gian để thiết lập hàng phòng thủ. Spikerock cũng có thể tấn công trực tiếp Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie và Ladder Zombie mà không cần phá hủy khiên của chúng trước. Bobsled Bonanza Nhờ khả năng chọc thủng lốp nhiều lần của mình mà Spikerock là một cây vô cùng hữu dụng trong mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. Người chơi nên trồng một cột Spikerock ở ngay bên cạnh đường băng để đối phó với Zomboni càng nhanh càng tốt. Còn để đối phó với Zombie Bobsled Team, thì một cột Spikeweed nữa nên được trồng bên cạnh cột Spikerock, vì lũ zombie này chỉ phải nhạn một sát thương sau khi đi qua Spikerock. Survival Mode Mặc dù rất có ích trong những đợt tấn công đầu tiên, nhưng Spikerock lại không được khuyến khích dùng trong Survival: Endless, vì tần suất xuất hiện dày đặc của Zomboni, Catapult Zombie và Gargantuar sẽ nhanh chóng tiêu diệt Spikerock. Tuy nhiên, Spikerock lại là một cây lý tưởng cho bất kì màn bình thường nào của Survival Mode, kể cả khó hay dễ. Nó sẽ giúp người chơi không phải để mắt quá nhiều tới Zomboni nữa, loại zombie thậm chí chỉ cần một con thôi cũng đã có khả năng phá hủy chóng vánh hàng phòng thủ của họ. Nó cũng là một cây tấn công hỗ trợ rất tốt cho các cây tấn công khác, vì các zombie thường sẽ không thể sống sót được sau khi đi qua Spikerock, để lại các zombie mạnh hơn cho các cây kia xử lý nốt. Ngoài ra, trồng Spikerock ở cột đầu tiên bên trái bãi trồng cũng là cách hay để giải quyết lũ Digger Zombie mà không cần Magnet-shroom trong Survival: Endless. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Spikerock là một trong những vũ khí kiểm soát đám đông rất tốt, vì các cây tấn công như các loại cây bắn đậu chỉ có thể tiêu diệt từng zombie một đi phía trước. Spikerock nếu được kết hợp với Winter Melon hay Melon-pult, Pea Pod và Tall-nut hoặc Wall-nut có thể ngay lập tức xử lý cả một đội quân zombie hùng hậu, đặc biệt là ở Dead Man's Booty vì nó có thể ngăn không cho Imp Cannon phát nổ. Tuy nhiên, người chơi lại không được khuyến khích mang nó theo khi Gargantuar Pirate hay Barrel Roller Zombie xuất hiện với mật độ dày đặc. Trong Big Bad Butte, người chơi có thể dùng Spikerock để cầm chân Wild West Gargantuar bằng cách đặt nó lên xe goòng trước mặt Gargantuar và di chuyển xe đó ngay khi nó giơ tay lên. Làm như vậy liên tục thậm chí sẽ có thể giam lỏng vĩnh viễn Gargantuar đó tại chỗ. Ngoài ra, Spikerock cũng là một công cụ giúp kiểm soát lũ Zombie Chicken rất tốt, mặc dù người chơi có thể sẽ cần nhiều hơn một cây Spikerock để có thể ngăn chặn tất cả bọn chúng. Người chơi có thể chỉ cần sử dụng Spikerock làm cây tấn công duy nhất ở một số màn trong Endless Zone, đặc biệt là ở Pyramid of Doom, nơi không có nhiều zombie có khả năng đập nát cây. Để thực hiện chiến thuật này thì người chơi nên mang theo một cây sản xuất mặt trời đã được nâng cấp sẵn trong Zen Garden hoặc bằng kim cương, vì họ sẽ phải khai thác mặt trời rất nhanh thì mới trồng kịp được Spikerock. Một cây phòng thủ như Tall-nut sẽ giúp tối ưu hóa khả năng tấn công của nó, nhưng cũng chỉ nên trồng cây này khi có zombie máu cao như Pharaoh Zombie xuất hiện. Để đẩy nhanh tốc độ khai thác mặt trời, người chơi có thể trồng cây sản xuất mặt trời đã nâng cấp xuống, sau đó đào lên để mấy lại mặt trời. Khi đã rủng rỉnh rồi thì hãy cố gắng điền đầy bãi trồng bằng Spikerock, sau đó người chơi không cần phải làm gì nữa mà chỉ cần ngồi xem zombie đi vào "hầm chông" Spikerock. Spikerock đặc biệt không được dùng để đối đầu với Troglobite, Arcade Zombie và Excavator Zombie, vì hai loại zombie đầu có khả năng đè nát nó bằng khối băng và máy trò chơi điện tử, trong khi zombie thứ ba có thể đào nó lên mà không hề hấn gì. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Bằng cách nào đó mà Spikerock, Spikeweed và Cactus trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 lại có thể làm hỏng mũ giáp của các zombie đội giáp, mặc dù chúng chỉ tấn công dưới chân lũ zombie. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Jalapeno Zombie, Gargantuar, và Giga-gargantuar là các zombie duy nhất có khả năng làm tổn thương và giết Spikeweed và Spikerock. **Trong số đó, chỉ có Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Bungee Zombie và Jalapeno Zombie có khả năng tiêu diệt Spikerock chỉ với một đòn. *Khi một Spikerock được trồng ở một trong hai ô dưới cùng bên phải màn hình, trông nó sẽ cao hơn các cây Spikerock khác. Bởi vậy mà người chơi có thể nhìn thấy chúng bên trên thanh tiến trình của màn chơi. *Spikerock là cây có sức chống chịu cao nhất trong game, vì nó có thể chịu được tới chín phát đập của Gargantuar hay chín lần bị Zomboni và Catapult Zombie cán qua. Dù vậy, nó cũng vẫn bị tiêu diệt ngay nếu bị trúng phát nổ của Jack-in-the-Box Zombie hay Jalapeno Zombie, hoặc bị trộm đi bởi Bungee Zombie. *Spikerock vẫn có thể tấn công Bungee Zombie, mặc dù zombie này ở trên không. *Spikerock là một trong số bốn cây có cái tên tiếng Anh không liên quan gì đến cây cối cả. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Grave Buster ("Đào Mộ"), Gold Magnet ("Nam Châm Vàng") và Chomper ("Nhai") *Spikerock là một trong hai cây thay đổi ngoại hình khi bị thương mà không thể được hồi phục bằng Wall-nut First Aid, bên cạnh Garlic. *Spikerock và Squash là hai cây duy nhất sống sót được sau đòn đập của Gargantuar và bị xe cộ đè lên. *Spikerock là cây nâng cấp duy nhất không thể bị ăn. *Trong phiên bản trên hệ máy iOS và Android, Spikerock không bị mất gai, khiến người chơi không biết là nó có đang bị thương hay không. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom và Flower Pot là các cây duy nhất không trồng được lên Lily Pad. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cattail, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom và Lily Pad là các cây duy nhất không trồng được lên Flower Pot. *Cob Cannon, Garlic và Spikerock là các cây duy nhất có ghi chú trong Almanac nhắc đến địa danh có thật (Harvard, New York, đại học Brüssel và châu Âu). *Mặc dù là cây nâng cấp của Spikeweed, nhưng Spikerock thực ra không phải cây, vì đá không phải sinh vật. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Spikerock gây ra 1,9 sát thương cơ bản mỗi lần tấn công (gấp hai lần so với Spikeweed). *Ghi chú trong Almanac nói rằng Spikerock có cấu tạo cơ thể từ kim loại, mặc dù nó có tên là Spike'rock '(Gai Đá). Ngoài ra, sức chống chịu của nó cũng bị giảm đi so với game đầu tiên. Điều này khá là nực cười, vì kim loại thường chống chịu tốt hơn đá. *Trước bản cập nhật 2.7, thoát ra và vào lại một màn có thể sẽ khiến tất cả Spikerock trên màn hình gần như bất khả xâm phạm, và chúng có thể chịu được liên tiếp các cú đập từ Gargantuar. *Kì quặc là Spikerock không thể chọc thủng bánh xe của Imp Cannon hay Shield Zombie. *Spikerock, Kernel-pult, Magnet-shroom và Spikeweed là các cây duy nhất có khả năng giết ngay lập tức một số loại zombie, nhưng lại chỉ gây sát thương cho các loại zombie khác. *Nó có thể phá hủy ngay lập tức đàn của Pianist Zombie, mặc dù bánh xe của chúng không hiện rõ. Spikeweed và Cactus cũng có khả năng tương tự. *Sóng âm của Hair Metal Gargantuar có thể tiêu diệt ngay Spikerock, bất kể nó còn bao nhiêu máu. *Sử dụng Plant Food lên Spikerock sẽ không làm gai của nó mọc trở lại. *Trồng Spikerock lên ô có hoa trong các màn yêu cầu không được để zombie giẫm lên luống hoa sẽ giúp người chơi không bị thua nếu zombie giẫm lên ô đó, vì về lý mà nói zombie mới chỉ giẫm lên Spikerock chứ chưa giẫm lên hoa. *Spikerock và Nightshade là hai cây duy nhất không trồng đè lên được nếu có Wall-nut First Aid, mặc dù chúng có thay đổi ngoại hình. Xem thêm * Spikeweed * Zomboni * Catapult Zombie * Gargantuar * Giga-gargantuar * Barrel Roller Zombie * Pianist Zombie Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cây sát mặt đất Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Pirate Seas Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức nhiều lần Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu